Love of an Angel
by Zoe tabbycat
Summary: When Don visit Jessica's grave a year after her death, what would happen? What memory would resurface? Just a short one-shot.


Love of an Angel

Summary: This is a short one-shot of Flack visiting Jessica's grave after a year. The words in italic are flashbacks and it is written in Don's POV.

Don's POV

It has been 1 year, 3 months, 8 days and 5 hours since my girlfriend, Detective Jessica Angell was pronounced dead. Sitting next to her grave under a tree, memories of her started floating around in my brain. Even though it has been 4 years, I still remember the first time I had ever met.

'_Hi. I am Detective Jessica Angell. You can call me Jess.' A girl with expressive brown eyes and long, dark hair tumbling down her shoulder addressed him as he stepped into the precinct._

'_I'm Don Flack. You must be my new partner. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Don answered, his heart beating _

We hit off straight away; she was smart, funny and had a great love for nature. I had been dragged off by her to look at exhibits many times. Looking around, I saw a small butterfly, very much like the one we saw a couple years ago. I turned around, intending to let her know what I spotted, but seeing the empty space next to me caused the harsh reality to settle in.

She was gone.

Often, I still thought I heard her voice next to me. Sometimes I could forget that she was gone, that she was still there, waiting to greet me in the precinct every morning. Every time I got there, I was bitterly disappointed.

My mind took a turn as another memory resurfaced. I had just been to see my sister Samantha, but being the stubborn girl she had always been, she didn't listen to me. As I walked out to the car where Jess is waiting, frustration was etched clearly on my face.

_Flack walked out of the place in frustration. His sister refused to listen to him and his mood was going sour drastically._

'_You know what? I thought I needed a ride, but-' Flack told a waiting Jess._

'_You change your mind, huh?' Jess asked._

'_Yeah. I'm gonna walk this one off.' Flack told her._

'_You think Sam's gonna be OK?' Jess asked concernedly._

'_She's stubborn,' was Flack's only answer._

'_You gonna be OK?' Jess asked again._

_He nodded. 'Yeah.' _

_They looked at each other for a while, Flack's eyes showing his gratefulness and Jess eyes showing her concern for Flack._

'_Alright, I'll see you.' Don told her as he started to walk away._

'_Jess.' He called suddenly._

'_Yeah?' She asked._

_He came back and pulled her into her kiss._

She was always there for me, no matter what time. Whenever I needed her, she was always only a phone call away. When a case was particularly stressful, I could always count on her to help me through it. We tease each other continuously, but that only made us even stronger.

I still remember once when we were in tailing after a suspect, we were also chatting about everything that was happening in our lives.

'_Four older brothers and a detective sergeant for a father?' Flack commented. 'Your old man dust you for prints when you got home from a date?'_

'_If it was up to them, I wouldn't have known boys existed till I was twenty-one.' Jess muttered._

'_I'm sure the boys would have known you existed.' Flack told her._

'_Is that a line, Flack?' Jess asked incredulously. 'Did you just bust out your game on me?'_

_He blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Jess._

'_It was, wasn't it? Look at you, you're blushing.' Jess told him, snickering._

I felt as if I was being crushed by metals, especially my heart. I would never admit it, but she was the only one who managed to make me blush. It was thanks to her that I knew how good life could be. My heart clenched when the memory of him giving her a good wake up call surfaced.

_He let himself into Jess's house in the morning, bringing with him the double latte that she requested._

'_Double latte's hot and ready. What sugar do you want in there? Yellow?' Flack told her as she was getting up._

_Jess came out, still in her pajamas started kissing him._

'_I have a better idea for a wake up call.' She told him between kisses._

'_The coffee's gonna get cold.' He warned her._

'_Shut up.' Jess told him as they head into the bedroom._

_His phone just had to ring at the most inconvenient time, just as he was enjoying himself. He tried to untangle himself, but Jess wouldn't let him go._

'_That's my phone isn't it?' He groaned. 'uhm hm' She answered. 'Damn it.' Flack groaned. Just as he was reaching for his phone, Jess took the handcuff from the bedside table and cuffed his right hand to the bed._

'_Don't make me cuff your other hand.' She told him._

I clung onto these memories as lifelines when she was gone. I sunk into deep depressions, jeopardizing my career as a homicide detective. It was only until when Mac gave me a talking to did I saw sense. He came out of it, but not without difficulty. The worse memory was surfacing, but I couldn't relive that memory, it would just be too horrible.

I fell to the ground, sobbing my heart out.

'Why did you have to leave me, Jess? Why?' I kept on asking, but was unable to get a response.

The wind blew gently in my face. It felt just like when Jess was brushing my face with her hands, reassuring me that everything would turn out just fine, that I shouldn't go worrying about her now. I believe that the breeze was actually Jess, doing what she had always done, being there for me and helping me to get through all the trouble.

'Thank you.' I whispered to the breeze.

I went over to Jess's gravestone and rearranged the flowers there. My finger traced the words on the gravestone before I got up with difficulty and walked out of the graveyard, with tears still streaming down I face.

_Jessica Sherry Angell_

_Born: 9__th__ February, 1981_

_Died: 20__th__ May, 2008_

_Daughter, Sister, Friend_

_NYPD, #9521_

_~Fin~_

_A/N: I was watching season 5 when I cam up with this idea. This is my first attempt at writing angst fanfics, so if you have any constructive criticisms, please review or PM me. This is also my first time writing Flangell fics, so I hope it lives up to your expectations._

_As usual, reviews and criticisms are much appreciated, but no flamers please._

_P.S. I have no idea of Jessica's middle name, so I just used her mother's first name. If you do know it, please tell me and I will correct it._

_Zoe tabbycat_


End file.
